Novice Instincts of the Moon
by Midnight Marauder
Summary: **HIATUS** Sailor Moon meets Gundam Wing with Anita Blake elements. When dreams awaken the truth of Serena's past, it awakens others with it. Her dreams show her as a wolf with a brother.
1. Prologue to Chapter 2

****

Novice Instincts of the Moon

Original by Zodena Midnight

Rewritten by Destiny's Ironic Voice

**__**

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing, most of the characters are severely out of character and fused with some elements of Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter.

** Sailor Moon Elements:**

Scouts (Mercury to Pluto)

Something dealing with royalty

Birthrights and arranged marriages

** Gundam Wing:**

Pilots (Pilot 1 to Pilot 5)

Relena and most views on her

Fighting a war

**Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter:**

Werewolves (probably terms some way through)

Vampires (Concepts used)

Necromancers (Concepts used)

****

~~^~~^~~

PROLOGUE: Changing Dreams

Bitter betrayal of someone close.

Stinging pain of the truth.

Truth hurts when tragedy strikes.

Love betrays and true love dies.

Silence of the lonely heart.

Heart falls in to sorrow.

Sorrow echoes the ripping soul.

Serena could see herself running through a forest in her short Sailor uniform. Many emotions flashed behind her blue eyes; feeling of betrayal, voices ringing in her ears, bitter pain of a lost love. She closed her eyes against this and then fell forward with a small out cry.

Hair lay about behind her as she slowly opened her eyes to be staring at the trunks of trees, roots, leaves, twigs, and a pair of booted feet. She moved her arms, only to see them wrapped in white gauze. She sat slowly pushed herself to her knees and looked down to see her uniform replaced by a thigh length white dress with no sleeves. The blonde gently took her hand and helped her to her feet, which were bare. She brushed her long hair back, realizing that her hair was now silver.

"Serene..." the blonde man to her side stated with a smile. "Serenity Moon?"

"Quatre, what happened to me?" she gasped, clutching her ribs as pain shot throughout her body. Skin prickled and eyes became fore sensitive. Her body was on fire as bones and muscles were changing. She gasped as her teeth were starting to change with her. 

The thrill ran through her blood like the power and magic of the Silver Crystal, or the starting light before the darkness brings it full circle. "Serene, it turns you also inherited mother's lycanthrope blood." he stated as everything blacked out for a moment.

Everything came back in to focus, every sense was sharper as was another thing that was new to her. The craving. She now craved for fresh meat, and the hunt. She turned to see a gray and silver wolf by her. Howls echoed as she took off towards them, and to find her prey.

Serena snapped awake in bed as she sat up clutching her dark blue sheets to her chest with heavy breathing. Luna looked at her as her crystal blue eyes were wide distant and unreadable in her eyes. Her blonde hair was clinging to the side of her face and neck as the rest was pooling around her.

She was now trying to calm down, her heart slowing down as she took deep breaths and closed her eyes. After a few moments she opened her eyes and glanced about the dawn lit room. It was six in the morning and she was awake. After trying to think over the many elements of her dream, she buried her face in her hands. "Serena, are you alright?" Luna asked, amazed that she was awake before the alarm clock.

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right." Serena stated, her reply muffled by her hands. She finally looked up and in to the magenta eyes of her feline advisor. Luna cocked her head to the side as she tried to read the emotions in her Princess's eyes. "Luna, who is Quatre?"

****

****

****

CHAPTER One: A day of Thinking

****

Dreams make themselves known.

Known to tell and enforce truth.

Enforcing the truth to aid.

To aid those close controlled.

Giving hope to those controlled.

Serena got up and dressed for school as Luna looked a bit worried about her. Not that she was up early or acting mature, but how she reacted to her dream. _Luna, who is Quatre?_ The question still rung fresh in her feline ears. 'Should I tell her?' Luna pondered as she watched the girl move about like a ghost of her usual cheery self.

She sat on the bed pondering what to do before noticing that the princess had left the room. "Serena!" Luna hissed urgently as she turned towards her, still perched on the second steps leading down, looking a bit startled. "There is a scout meeting today after school, but I would like you to come home and get some rest."

"Why?" she asked, shocked at Luna asking her to come home. "We have a study group today also."

"The dream you had looks like it troubled you, maybe it would be better if you had a little time to yourself." Luna stated as she smiled, but her eyes were still sad. "I'll explain to you everything we go over when I get back a bit later, you just relax."

"Okay Luna, if you say so." she said heading down the rest of the steps as the old Moon Advisor sighed. A clicking sound got her attention as she turned and headed back in to the room. 

After a few minutes, the clicking sound still called attention to something in the room. Luna searched for it before checking the desk in the far corner. She hopped up on to the clean top and looked at the golden star locket, the object that was clicking. She batted it with a paw as it snapped open and started to play, but the melody was different.

The melody was haunting and eerie that drifted throughout the room as Luna shivered, she heard it before. It was played on Earth by a famous composer known as Mozart, Moonlight Sonata. What happened to Serenity and Endymion's song? _Luna, who is Quatre?_ "Can it be, that she finally found out the truth?" she whispered glancing about as the room didn't reply.

Serena walked down the streets, thinking about her dream. Something about it made her wonder about her relationship with Darien and her set-in-stone future. "What does it mean?" she whispered, pausing to glance about the bust morning streets. She looked up high and spotted the fading moon in the morning sky. "Mother, what are you trying to tell me?

School just ended, as Serena avoided all talk and gossip like the plague. Her day had went rather well, with a few things that made everyone roll their eyes. That was Serena showing up early, Miss Haruna fainting, Haruna awaked by smelling salts a half hour later and calling for homework, Serena handing in homework, everyone fainting in utter surprise. That was about all that happened. 

She was walking home as a store called out to her, like a spell casted to lure in people. She paused in front of it and looked up at the age-worn building. It was called 'Crystal Freedom', and it had just opened. She paused and then walked toward the entrance.

Serena walked in and was greeted by the scent of lilies and sweet incesents. The shop was carpeted and had the lights dimmed, giving it a magical look as things looked different. Stars glowed on the walls and ceiling as shelves were lined with hundred of books, beautiful figurines of mythical creatures, antique jewelry, relaxing candles of many scents, and mood soothing music CDs. A counter was to her right as a door was in the middle of it, but no body watching the store.

Serena walked up and down the aisles, looking at things as a small book caught her eye. The cover was silver with black stars on it. She pulled the book from it's place and looked at the cover. Dark blue, almost black in color, stood out on the surface. A fancy silver lock was on the side, but thing was it didn't have a key hole or a key.

" 'Diary of the Wolf'?" she questioned out loud, turning the book over in search for away to open it up.

After searching the entire book, she decided to buy it and see if she could open it up. She came up to the figurine section and seen one of a wolf with silvery white hair and golden blue, well gold with a speckle of blue, eyes. "No one has been able to open that book for awhile." a familiar voice stated as she jumped and turned to face a white haired man that felt familiar to her.

****

****

****

CHAPTER Two: Old Meeting

Everything brings the silence.

With silence brings the truth.

Truth starts a chain reaction.

The reaction awakens all touched.

It was a half-moon, so no werewolves were about and the meeting could be continued. Only one was present at the moment and he sat enjoying the song of the crickets. A gentle breeze caressed his skin, saying it was going to be a cool summer night. He felt very odd at the moment, like something was going to happen, but the oddest thing about it is the fact it felt natural being among the living trees. 

After ten minutes of silence, the crickets were silent with the approaching of four familiar creatures. He smiled and went to meet them halfway from where they were at the moment.

One looked like a dragon crossed with a human. Green dragon scales lined his knuckles and up his arm, if it wasn't for the long sleeved white Chinese shirt and pants. His hairline was lined with green scales as green dragon wings were wrapped around his shoulders. His black hair was pulled back in a firm ponytail. He wore a scowl for being called out to meet in the middle of an open forest instead of a secluded room.

By him was a man with dark, almost black, chestnut hair in a braid that reached past his knees. He wore black pants, black boots, a black tunic with a white collar that made him resemble a priest, a black cape hung at his back. He was pale as violet eyes were mischievous and deadly at the same time.

Across from the dragon human was a blonde haired man with innocent looking blue eyes, that had a hint of gold sparkling through them. He wore a white dress shirt, black coat, black pants, and black dress pants and shoes. In one hand was a black top hat as the other was stuffing white gloves in to his jacket pocket. He looked like he went out to a fancy dinner, or a party of some sort.

Sitting at the base of a tree to the right of the blonde was a man with messy brown hair covering cold prussian blue eyes. He wore black pants, black boots, and a white shirt that hung open to show his chest. He was as pale as the man with a braid, fangs were noticed against his lips as he glanced at all of them in turn.

Sitting next to the blonde was a man with brown hair covering one beautiful emerald green eye. He wore a tuxedo as his emerald green eyes had gold speckled through out them. He could have looked predatory without trying. His tuxedo was a sign that he was also at something rather dressy.

"Lord Shinigami, nice of you to _finally_ join us." the dragon human said sarcastically as the man with the braid smirked at him. Others groaned at what could be happening soon.

"Sorry, almighty Lord Shelong of the Dragons. I got held up training my dear Necromancer in how to use and control her powers." Shinigami stated with a cold tone that could have made anybody shiver. Not one of the other four flinched, blinked, backed away, or cringed.

"Training?" the blonde said raising a eyebrow with a laugh. "Is that what you call it nowadays?"

"Sandrock!" Shinigami protested as another one spoke up. It was pick on Shinigami night for them.

"Your daughter or your wife?" the vampiric one without his usual cold prussian blue eyes asked with a wide grin. Shinigami opened his mouth, but quickly closed it before he could insert his foot. Actually, he was shocked the vampire smiled.

"Leave Shinigami alone now, Wing, we came here to talk about what is happening." the man next to Sandrock stated as they all sobered up from teasing their prankster friend Shinigami.

"Thank you, Heavyarms." he stated with a small smile that faded in to a emotionless look. "Seems everybody present tonight is perverted this time around."

"Sandrock, what is going on with our enemy?" Wing asked as Sandrock looked around at his fellow supernatural kin. "Why have you called us here this night?"

"Yes, Sandrock, why?" Shenlong asked as the innocent looking Sandrock sighed.

"They are demanding things again." he stated with a frustrated sigh. "Endymion, may the arrogant bastard rot in hell, is attempting to court my sister."

"Poor Lady Moon, she doesn't need that kind of trouble." Wing stated as they looked at him.

"Considering..." Shingami started as wing shot him a death glare, with was different before Shingami **WAS** the God of Death.

"If you want to keep your braid, you'd best not say a word." he replied as the God of Death kept his evil smirk.

"Just this once, Wing, seeing that Princess Relena wants you to court her." he stated as all looked at him. All looked at Wing in surprise as he glared at Shingami. He brought a hand to his mouth in mock surprise. "Did I say to much?" he asked as the vampire lunged at him.

****

****


	2. Chapter 3 to Chapter 4

****

CHAPTER THREE: Stepping Stones to the Truth

****

Everything is revealed in time.

Time shows all, but not easily.

Riddles are the dreams of all.

The dreams are the first step.

A tale is the second step.

Second meetings are the third.

It was Artemis, in his human form. Her jaw dropped in utter surprise as he laughed at her look. Blinking a few times and finally closing her jaw she regain her temporarily lost voice. "Artemis, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at the scout meeting with Luna and the others?" she asked, still getting over her surprise as he smiled down at her.

"Luna said you might need someone to talk to, one of your advisors or just someone different." he replied as she smiled a small smile that actually reached her eyes. "What brought out your sudden interest in books?"

"Nothing, it just sounded... interesting." she said stumbling over the word 'interesting'. "I felt drawn to it, I don't know why."

"What was your dream about?" he probed as she paused and looked about before sighing. "Serena..."

"Playing a game of 20 questions?" she asked raising a eyebrow as he smirked. She was evading the question for odd reason and he was going to find out, one way or another.

"Yes, and I have 18 more if you answer mine-" he replied as she giggled, Artemis smiled warmly at her laugh. "or else we can do it the hard way."

"Nothing big, I was running in a forest with odd emotions and things running through me." she replied with a shrug as he blinked. "And someone was with me."

"What were your emotions?"

"I felt betrayed, hurt, lonely, sorrow, and a weird craving for fresh meat, the urge to run free." she replied as he looked at her without anything in his eyes or any emotion betraying his face. He knew something. "Artemis, what do you know about a boy named Quatre?" she asked as his eyes went wide.

The Gundam Pilots were enjoying a little time off from their missions and also battling in space. For the last few days the five were debating about the meanings of their weird dreams and why they looked so different. They were still confused about what the dream meant, even if they didn't admit it to one another.

Quatre and Trowa were in the music room of the mansion enjoying their duets and keeping themselves entertained, Dou was sneaking around pulling pranks to keep himself busy, Wufei was meditating in his room with the door locked and the windows blocked, Heero was in his room on his laptop like always. 

"HERRO!" a annoying shriek echoed as all in the mansion flinched. "WHERE ARE YOU MY HERO?!" 

Evil Pacifist Princess from the Sanq Kingdom. The only person they were afraid of and also the only person where they had a escape plan to follow.

Relena flounced in to the mansion with a smile on her face. She wore a pink ankle length skirt, a tight white shirt, and pink jacket with matching shoes. "Oh HEERO!" she shouted looking around the room before moving on, leaving Dou clutching his ears before he ran off to the Music room. 

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" echoed as various locks could be heard clicking and some doors slamming. Magnacs locked the doors to their workshop after putting a sign out that read 'Working: Do Not Disturb', Heero locked his bedroom door, Quatre and Trowa locked the Music room's doors after Dou got in and they put a sign out that read 'Composing', servants locked other doors to escape her, and the cooks had already took a day off to go to the grocery store.

After locking his door, Heero muttered a string of curses in every language he knew before stepping in to the adjoining bathroom of his room and locking the door. At least he was safe for awhile. "At least I'll be able to get some work done in here." he muttered sitting on the floor with his back to the side of the tub and continued to work on his laptop.

On the worksheet he had opened had a title.

****

The Growing List of Ways to Kill Annoying Stalkers Obsessed with You

by Heero Yuy

****

CHAPTER FOUR: Awaken My Mercury and Jupiter

****

Free in my graceful element of power.

Natural element that makes me alive.

True in everything I do and say.

****

Power awakens the truth and my blood.

At peace with myself and everything.

The water was cool against her skin as she swam like a natural fish. She felt truly at home and happy, no worries of the real world or anything. She broke surface and was clad in her Scout uniform, some how and for some reason.

Her blue eyes scanned the surface of the water and everything else on shore with a sparkle of excitement as her short blue hair was all over the place when she shook her head. The water then had a tinge of power as her Scout uniform was replaced with something different.

Her hands were wrapped in a shimmering blue cloth that went to her elbows and her feet were bare. A thigh length blue dress replaced her uniform as she sighed and just floated on the water, enjoying being at peace with everything.

She than jumped out of the water and did a mid-air flip, before landing on her feet dry. She was facing a forest as a silver and white blur stopped by her. "Lady Mercury! I missed you my Water Nymph friend." she said hugging her tightly.

"Lady Moon! My goodness you look more like your mother every year." Mercury stated seeing the full face of the silver blur as she blushed and smiled. 

"Thank you, Mercury." she stated with a dazzling smile, before her face fell in to a frown. "But I came bearing bad news." she stated sadly as they sat on a nearby rock that over looked the beautiful lake.

"What's wrong?" Mercury asked wrapped a arm around her friends shoulders as she started sob.

"Prince Endymion and Princess Peacecraft have joined forces to take over. Also Sinigami and Lady Pluto have reported that they corrupted one of their many harpies and tainted her blood." she stated as Mercury froze.

"Lady Mars?" she asked coldly as Moon nodded.

"Endymion wants me as his bride and Peacecraft wants Wing." she stated as tears trailed down her cheeks. "I refused but he won't leave me alone. He keeps pursuing as I keep refusing, but he won't give up."

Amy snapped awake and sat up, flinging her Advanced Calculus book to the foot of the bed. She looked around her room franticly, as if something was there and ready to attack her. She was shaking like a leaf as she reached for her communicator. She stopped to debate whether to tell the others, or to wait till morning.

That was until the Jupiter sign lit up.

__

Lita peered around her surroundings, enjoying the crackling of the lightening above her. The castle courtyard was covered in flowering vines, flowers were in bloom all around, trees were taller than the walls, and a lingering mist. Her dragon wings were spread out at her back in a stretch. Her arms, neck, and hair line was lined by green scales as her auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

She wore a sleeveless forest green dress that went to her thigh. A shimmering dark emerald material was wrapped around her hands to her elbows as her feet were bare. "Jupiter!" a man's voice shouted as a man that looked like her, only male and dressed differently, walked in to the mist covered garden.

"Shenlong!" she shouted running at him and jumping in his arms. "I missed you so much, my brother."

"As I missed you, my sister." he said hugging her tightly. "Endymion and Peacecraft--"

"Joined up and want to take over the many influential families, Lady Moon already told me." she said as he released her and held a look of utter surprise on his usually scowling face. "Lady Moon, you know, Lord Sandrock's sister."

"Ah, the silver hair woman with the innocent eyes like him?" he asked rasing a eyebrow as she nodded with a smile. "I heard that she and Wing are in the same boat with the weak royalty, both are being stalked."

"Unfortunately, nothing we can do about it but to protect them."

Lita snapped awake blinking up to the shadowed ceiling. She rubbed her eyes with one hand before glancing about again. "What the hell was that about?" she whispered rolling over and blinding rummaging through the things on her nightstand. She pushed the first symbol on the communicator, when she found it.

Mercury, she realized with a sigh.

Setsuna sat in the empty coffee house with a seventeen year old Hotaru sitting next to her reading a book. Dou than strolled in with a mischievous smile before he spotted them. He stopped by Setsuna and leaned over and gave her a small kiss as he sat down. "Evening dearest." he said as the waitress came over and got their orders.

"Evening love." she replied as Hotaru was absorbed in her book. "Is everything in place?"

"Yes, they should realize the truth before the next full moon." Dou stated as the waitress brought out their order and left again. He paused until she was out of range. "Before the next second moon, they'll have to meet up."

"Of course, a hunt like old times." Hotaru said with a smile, placing her bookmark in her book and sitting it off to the side. She was sipping her tea slowly as they looked at her. "But how do we awaken the few Inners without letting Endymion know?"

"Serena, Lita, and Ami have been receiving dreams. Serena got her old diary." she stated as he nodded as Hotaru listened quietly. "I'm thinking of asking one of the harpies to play the role of a demon and make them transform."

"In transforming the Moon Star Crystal, or as the fake memories that bastard Endymion gave them Silver Imperium Crystal, will react?" Dou asked as she nodded with a smile. "I see, demon attacks and hits Moon."

"I'll be there, because once that happens Endy-baka will be ready to attack. By then Mina will return to Goddess, Haruka and Mirchui will be over joyed to have their daughter back." Hotaru replied as Dou smiled at his daughter. "The cats will be able to return on their own, only Artemis will be going to see Lord Sandrock till he regains his knowledge."

"Well said." Setsuna stated with a proud smile.

"Artemis will help me more with my friends, they all were connected to him some how." Dou replied with a smile as he gripped his wife's hand. "Relena will be highly pissed, can't wait."

"Let her be, the wench can't do a thing to stop them." Setsuna said as Hotaru nodded her head in her agreement. "Screech and make demands."

"If she tries, we will fight her." she stated with a smirk. "On behalf of the upholders of justice and champions against evil, I vow to on Saturn's rings."

"And by Pluto's Gates." her parents whispered in unison with a smile.  


****

****


	3. Chapter 5 *Revised*

****

CHAPTER FIVE: Early Morning Discoveries

****

The Sun gives birth to the Day Light,

Than the Day Light gives in to Dark Night

Dark Night is born from the silver Moon

With the Dark Night dreams brings Day Light

Discoveries in the wake of it's new birth.

Luna could feel a light go on in Serena's bedroom as she cracked open her eyes to see Serena sitting up in bed with a book in hand. It was five in the morning, well before school and well before the sun rose. She spied the books title and nearly had a heart attack.

'Diary of the Wolf'

Serena looked at the lock with curiosity of why it had no keyhole. She had amazed herself by waking up early and also with her cat-like curiosity about the book she bought after school yesterday. "How do you open it?" she muttered as her face supported a look of determination. Serena ran her index finger over it. The lock snapped open as she yipped and threw the book to the ground and backed up against the headboard of her bead. 

After a few minutes of calming herself down she crawled forward and spied the book on the ground. Slowly, she leaned down and picked it up and sat back to read it. She opened the cover, wondering if the book would now bite her, and peered at the first page.

'To my darling sister on her 19th birthday. Love will lead you to your true love, if you already haven't found him. May your wishes come true and may you ever be pure of heart. Love your caring brother, Quatre Yue Sandrock aka Lord Sandrock.'

Serena's jaw dropped as she looked at the name 'Quatre Yue' and then flipped to the next page, excited to read further. She was finally going to find out you Quatre was!

__

'Dear Diary: 

My name is Serenity Yue, most people know me as Lady Moon and my close friends tend to call me Moon and my brother calls me Serene. I fight for peace and equality among the kingdoms and creatures along with eleven others and six allies, who are our eyes and ears in the high ranks against the Prince of Earth and Princess of Sanq.

My brother and I are werewolves, from my mother's blood and family. We are not just myths to scare children, we are the peace keepers of the Moon Kingdom. We live as Champions against evil and upholders of Justice 

here on the Kingdom of the Silver Moon.

That's enough about me, I might as well explain our kingdom and the problems. Seeing that if this book will be found if anything happens to our kingdom, or to understand me in any way.

My mother and father are the head of the Council of Planets, which is what the Moon is separated in to. When you hear the planet names you think they are visiting from those planets, they are not.

The Moon of the planet Earth is considered to be one big kingdom in representation of all nine planets, and then some. You needed to know that in order to understand the Council of Planets. Believe me, it can be simple if you want to believe what I am now writing. 

The sections of the Moon are by planets, they are on this moon because most of their planets either of over ten moons or none at all. So here are the Planetary Blessed Fighters (PBF for short):

Quatre (Sandrock) and I are the Children of the Moon, big surprise their. Setsuna (Pluto) and Dou (Shingami) are of the planet Pluto, Lita (Jupiter) and Wufei (Shenlong) are the Children of Jupiter, Hotaru (Saturn) is the Child of Saturn, Heero (Wing) is the Vampire of Saturn, Ami (Mercury) and Trowa (Heavyarms) are the Children of Mercury, Mina (Venus) is the Goddess of Venus, Artemis the Child of Space, Luna the Child of the Stars, Diana is the Child of Earth, Haruka (Uranus) is the God of Uranus, Mirchui (Neptune) is the Goddess of Neptune.

That is the PBF, I gave them that nickname cause we are Blessed by our own planets with their powers. Now comes the hard part of the introductions, family relations. If you understand, your smarter than most. If anyone else is reading this, break out a pen and paper for notes. (I'm prepared to let many read this in the future, probably my children if that happens.)

Quatre and I are brother and sister, Mina is our cousin (big surprise) and married to Artemis. Setsuna and Dou are married and gave birth to Hotaru, Heero is Dou's brother and also Hotaru's Uncle. Lita and Wufei are brother and sister (another surprise). Haruka and Mirchui are married and gave birth to Ami and Trowa. Luna and Artemis are cousins and Diana is Luna's younger sister (who is also the true ruler of Earth).

That's our small group in a nutshell, minus the few major problems dealing with Heero and I. Prince Endymion, or as I love to call him in sarcastic and cold voice tones Bastard Prince of Nothing, is trying to court me from afar. Long Heero Wing, or Vampire Man as many of us call him, is being stalked by Princess Relena Peacecraft, affectionately named Princess Banshee. Some people need to be killed, but there is a law restraining that with another penalty. A pity.

**NOW** that's everything in a nutshell and from my point of view.

Lady Serenity Yue Moon'

Serena this time dropped the book as her face was white as a sheet. "Serena, what's wrong?" Luna asked looking at the book and seen the last page of the long passage. 

"Quatre is my brother?" she questioned with wide eyes. "I have a brother and Mina is my cousin?" she questioned again, this time fainting. Luna sighed and read the last page of the passage.

"History is repeating itself, Lady SilverMoon." she sighed settling down to sleep for awhile more.


	4. Chapter 6 to Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX: Scheming Immortals and Early morning Gatherings

****

Jupiter has the storm winds and nature,

Mercury is blessed with knowledge and wisdom,

Venus is the Goddess of Love and then some.

When mysteries arise and the dreams are to much

Three planets will band together to seek truth.

Mina smiled as she got a visit from Setsuna early in the morning. They had both sat down to tea to discuss the plans to awaken the remaining planets. Mina poured some more green tea for Setsuna as the Goddess/Guardian of Time smiled and nodded her head as a thank you. "So, Pluto, I believe you said it is almost time to reawaken the others?" Mina asked sipping her tea.

"The dreams that Jupiter and Mercury are having have brought them together to talk about it and Moon has already found her old diary." Setsuna stated sitting her cup down. "I say it is almost time to put a plan in to affect before anything happens with Endymion and Peacecraft."

"I can play along like I have done since the beginning of the Sailor Wars, I will try at least. It would be best to get a plan set in motion soon." Mina stated sipping her tea as Setsuna smiled.

"I will talk to Shingami again today, you make sure Mercury and Jupiter know that they aren't the only ones having dreams." Setsuna stated standing up. "Keep Endymion from Moon and tell Luna to make sure she stays from him."

"I will, Pluto, I will." Mina stated as the Time Keeper and Goddess was gone in a instant. "I hope you come up with a plan, I'm tapped for all of this." she muttered cleaning up the table and going off to find her communicator.

Ami was still dressed in her blue pajamas and a black coat when she knocked on the door to Lita's apartment. She was still shaking a bit form her dream, and the fact it was a breezy hallway. The door opened as Ami hurried in to the warmth of the apartment. She sat on the couch as Lita rushed in to the kitchen and brought out a tray of cookies and some tea. Before they could say a thing there was another knock at the door.

Mina stood outside Lita's apartment in her pajamas also as her hair looked a bit disheveled. It took her awhile to figure out how to get this look and the trip over for her reason. Lita answered the door as she smiled weakly. "Sorry to disturb you this late at night, Lita." she stated with a yawn. She looked past her as Ami looked at her.

"Morning Mina, having trouble with dreams also?" Ami stated as she nodded and walked in and plopped down in a chair. 'It seemed to be an easy time for this.' Mina thought listening to their dreams and giving them events that happened to her before she was awakened.

Setsuna appeared at the Time Gates, she wasn't prepared for what was there. Her eyes went wide and her jaw almost dropped, this was uncharacteristic of her but this was an odd sight to see. 

The Outer Scouts sat around a table sipping tea and waiting for her to appear and continue with the plan. She seen Dou sitting by Haruka, both were playing a game of poker with sandwiches as the betting chips. Hotaru was watching intently as Dou, her father was teaching her how to play the card game. Mirchui was relaxing and muttering something about today bad influences on children. 

Setsuna cleared her throat, after recovering from her shock, as they looked at her and immediately stopped what they were doing. She sat her Time Staff down on the table with her daughter's Silence Glaive and picked up a cup of tea. "I guess you all turned out to help plan?" she asked as the group smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's get down to business. The boys are wondering why I haven't pulled any pranks on them yet." Dou stated as Setsuna rolled her eyes.

****

***

****

CHAPTER SEVEN: Awakening in an Enemies Arms, why me?

****

Next time I wake up from a good dream

I find myself in the arms of my enemy,

No screaming and no kicking, not yet...

Glare at him and then pull away before he kisses me

What the hell happened? Was I drunk?

It took a few days for the group to think out all the details, in that time they got a loyal harpy to agree and the group to set up the scene. The time was used to perfect their disguises and also the wounds they had to take on. Hotaru was talking with the harpy and reassuring her that everything would be fine.

It was about eleven o'clock that night, the four battle worn looking scouts were going over the final details and preparing themselves. "Around midnight you will appear in the park ready to fight, Saturn will call them and we will be laying bout like you took us out. All you have to do when the others appear is to toss a attack at the brooch on Sailor Moon's chest and than back off." Setsuna said as she nodded. "After that you can return."

"I will do that, you highness." she replied with a bow as Setsuna smiled and stopped her from bowing.

"Please, call me Pluto."

Serena sighed as she plopped down at the same table, only five minutes late this time around. Rei Hino was on one of her rages, Serena almost decided to mistake it as PMS. Ami sighed and buried herself back in the book, still thinking about her dreams and the talks she had with Mina and Lita in the early mornings before school. Lita sat quietly and rolled her eyes as she proceeded to finish her homework, ignoring Rei as she was raging on the bored Serena. 

Serena didn't flinch from her new interest of the staring match with Lita. Ami kept her nose buried in a book as Mina was filing the tips of her nails. Darien was flirting with Serena, who seemed to be ignoring him also instead of jumping all over him. Luna and Artemis were quietly talking in a corner, their tones not rising above a whisper. The group had went to their respective homes about five that afternoon. 

It was near midnight, seven hours later, when Hotaru's voice came over the communicator on the all call to every scout in the area and on the device. "Attack--park---lp." most of it was blocked out by static as a yelp was heard, before the connection was cut. It took them no more then a minute to react, get out of their homes and sleeping stupor and transformed for a battle.

The harpy waited as the Outers laid on the ground, their wounds and clothes slashed and their weapons scattered about. They went through their speeches as she smirked and powered up a weak attack, maybe Pluto would explain the purpose of the speeches later. Sailor Moon stood ready as she tossed the attack at her brooch, it was a fast attack.

"Mars Fire Sniper!" Mars shouted as the harpy used her wings to repel the attack. Saturn fell to her knees, holding back her laughter as the Harpy seemed to be in a mood now. Moon tried to dodge, but something kept her rooted to her spot. Something else kept her and all but Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars from attacking, as if it was a plan.

A bright white light erupted from the crystal in her brooch as the attack hit. Mercury's power reacted as the blue sign of Mercury blazed on her forehead in place of her tiara. Jupiter's power also reacted as the green sign of Jupiter blazed on her forehead.

The Goddess of Love smiled as her familiar power surged in her veins, a rush that was waiting to be released. The Outers knew their true powers were released as Mars and Tuxedo Mask looked at the group, those standing had now collapsed in a heap where they stood.

Visions flooded through Mercury's mind as she seen her nymph self swimming, meeting with others, fighting along side of others and her friends. Voices and memories of her true mother, power surged in her veins like water. She seen a dragon like human with black hair kissing her as they swam. Another voice calling her Lady Ami Mercury.

Lita seen her brother and others, voices, fighting. Vows, speeches, and also the one she loved. He looked like a male version of Serena with shorter hair in dress clothes at a ball. He was handsome. She than seen a wolf running next to her in the forest. A singsong voice was calling out Lady Lita Jupiter as she shifted a bit.

Serena seen a sexy looking man with messy brown hair and soul searing Prussian blue eyes smiling at her, showing sharp fangs. She seen him die fighting to save her and the others, she heard voices and anything. Everyone was calling out Lady Serenity Moon with a mocking tone and a laughing tone, then a cold and serious tone.

The harpy seen them drop to the ground, Mars and Tuxedo Mask unaffected. Her part was done, so she disappeared back to her duties in Hades. Tuxedo Mask rushed to Sailor Moon's side and cradling her in his arms, as her and the others reverted in to civilian form. The Outers got up as Hotaru smiled at Setsuna. Haruka and Mirchui went to comfort their daughter and see if she remembered everything.

Serena, now to be called Serenity, groaned as she opened her eyes to be looking in to a pair of dark blue ones. She rubbed her temples before remembering the eyes, and remembering everything. She growled and gave him a punched square in the face as he went backwards, dropping her to the ground. "Bastard." she bit out getting to her feet, a bit disoriented.

"Serena?" Tuxedo Mask asked as she growled.

"It's Lady Moon to you, Prince Endymion." Serenity hissed dropping in to a defensive stance as he growled in annoyance. His careful planning was shattered by a demon that knew what she was doing. "I told you no once and I meant it, I'll never love a corrupting Bastard Prince like you."

"What just happened?" the others asked groaning.

"Mom?" Ami asked seeing Mirchui as Haruka by her, after letting out a cry of happiness and threw herself in to her parents arms.

"I missed you, my Water Nymph." Mirchui mumbled running a hand through her daughter's blue hair as tears coursed down her cheeks, tears of happiness. Ami started to cry as Haruka smiled at the picture.

"What?" Mars asked confused as Setsuna hugged Hotaru.

Luna and Artemis watched from the shadows in their human form, Diana had two arms around her parent's waist. Darien retreated in to the night vowing to return for Serenity as Mars followed him, utterly confused. Luna was than pulled in to a hug by Serenity as she laughed. "Luna! I missed you so much." she stated as Artemis and Diana laughed and Luna was smiling.

Setsuna looked at the group as they talked about all events, past or present. "Just like before." she said with a smile. After another hour of catching up, she had to put the final part of the plan in to action. "Artemis?" Setsuna asked as all were silent and the white haired man turned to her.

"Yes, Pluto?" Artemis asked as she smiled warmly.

"Could you revert to back to your cat form and help my dear husband to awaken the others?" she asked as he nodded, the other perked up at the thought of being reunited with the group.

"Okay, but how?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Just think--"

"No, not how to turn in to a cat. How do I awaken them?" he stated as all snickered.


	5. Chapter 8

****

**~**~**~

Notes: I'm worried, now. I promise. Next two, maybe three, chapters will probably be the "Bashing" chapters. Any ideas for possible crossovers and couples? Help is appreciated, By the way, 

**SET COUPLES in this installment:**

*Moon/Wing- Serena/Heero

*Mercury/Shenlong- Ami/Wufei

*Pluto/Shinigami- Setsuna/Dou

*Uranus/Neptune- Haruka/ Mirchui

*Jupiter/Sandrock- Lita/Quatre

*Venus/Space- Mina/Artemis

*Mars/Heavyarms- Rei/Trowa

*Peacecraft/Shields

****

**~**~**~

CHAPTER EIGHT: The Game is On!

We've been in the haze the whole time, you see,

Seen Lady Serenity Moon charmed by that bastard

And also seen what he has tried to do to her

(Black Moon Affair, Alien Encounters, and Beryl).

So now, I get to have my little piece of heaven,

Thank you, for this chance to get my revenge.

"Take part of the MoonStar Crystal, seeing you still are still a honored Keeper of the Family Heirs." Serenity stated pulling a silver chain from around her neck and holding the silver crystal pendent for everyone to see. "When the Princess tries to put a spell on them, you know what to do." she stated with a sly grin gracing her lips. The perfect, diamond-like crystal glowed before it split in to two parts. She handed it to the cat as he looked at her.

"Take as long as you want, Arty, it will take some time to tie up a few loose ends around here." Mina stated, kissing her husband as he blushed in embarrassment. "We'll contact you when everything is done, enjoy your time with the 'Princess.'"

"I will, guarantee it." Artemis stated with a laugh as they backed away from him, giving him room to change and teleport.

"Good luck!" they all shouted as he went off on his mission.

"Your definitely gonna need it!" Diana added as some looked at her in surprise. "What? It's true!" she protested as many laughed, Diana looking a bit confused.

"Come on, Di, we better get back before 'Prince Endymion' figures out it is true about what happened tonight." Luna stated, slinging an arm around her younger sister's shoulders. Serena laughed as the two turned in to cats and jumped in to her arms.

"Well, girls, we have one more person to awaken and a lot of pranks to pull on one Masked Idiot." Mina stated as they all laughed.

"See ya' at the temple at four tomorrow morning." Lita stated taking off towards her apartment. The rest agreed and shouted their own good byes, seeing that the next day would be the funniest day of their immortal lives.

To start off the day for dear old Darien, Luna (in cat form) had snuck in to his apartment and shredding his ugly green jacket, slacks, and black turtleneck. From there she shredded his furniture, stole the keys to his motorcycle, and rigged his apartment.

Let's say Luna's age and experience combined with string, buckets, honey, beehives, syrup, feathers, and peroxide isn't good. Also the fact she switched his shampoo for peroxide, cologne for really bad perfume. That was the start to everything for the day.

After going through that ordeal, with some yelling and screaming to boot. Darien's landlady kicked him out because of all the commotion that morning, that was when he found out that his motorcycle keys were missing. His hair was dyed blonde, because he attempted to take a shower and the bottles were mixed up and he smelled of pocket protectors. "I'm not having a good day, hopefully last night was a nightmare." he muttered walking down the street in something other then his usual, cause some how they were shredded to pieces like his leather furniture.

Rei Hino was kneeling before the sacred fire, trying to figure out what happened in last nights battle. While she was doing that, a group of three figures were outside dressed in black and whispering their plan.

"Okay, Operation Ares is about to start." black figure 1 (BF1) stated in a whisper as the other two nodded. "You grab her and tie her up and you gag and blindfold her." she stated pointing to black figure 2 (BF2) first then at black figure 3 (BF3). Both are nodding as BF1 put a hand in like the others.

"What happens after that?" BF2 asked as BF1 blinked.

"Take her to her house," points at BF3, "I have to get home and get ready for phase two of Operation Freakout." BF1 stated hitting BF2.

"Why do we have corny names?" BF2 asked as BF1 and BF3 sighed.

"Last minute deal." BF1 replied with a sigh. "Luna will be waiting for you two to show up with her so rush it."

"Aye, aye captain." they stated going their own separate ways.

BF2 and BF3 crept in as the priestess didn't notice, for some odd reason no one knows. They neared the Priestess as her eyes snapped open. They froze in place as she stared in to the fire, obviously in a deep trance. BF2 nodded to BF3 as they crept closer.

Rei was about to stand up when she was ambushed with the late call of "Bans!" She struggled but the her two captors had her bound and gagged in a matter of minutes. She was still struggling when one flung her over their shoulder. "Best be off, might be a midnight shopping rush and this would look funny as hell." one stated as the other laughed and they took off out of the temple and in to the streets.

If the cops caught them, the excuse was it is a birthday gag. If they don't believe that, which they won't, they then would take off running again and teleport.

Serenity Tsukino Moon was up and dressed as she smiled at Lita Kino Jupiter, who she was staying with for the present moment. The Tsukinos had returned to a rather normal life after Setsuna hypnotized them in to it. They would be going to school for today, putting in for a transfer, and leaving this realm of Japan for a indefinite period of time. It was still dark out, seeing it was only about five thirty in the morning.

BF2 and BF3 appeared before them with the bound and gagged Rei Hino. They plopped her down in a chair as Serenity and Lita left the room in a hurry to let them do what they wanted to.

What they wanted to do was restore memories, which could take awhile. A couple of hours to be exact.

School was a bit.. eventful for the Planetary Lady of the Moon. To start off the day Miss Haruna fainted before Serena was early and nearly had a heart attack when she handed in her homework. That gave the class a rather interesting outlook on the rest of the day, not to mention a bet on what would happen next.

Afternoon was uneventful, minus the talk of annoying Darien and leaving. They visited the office, getting the transfer papers from the secretary and that (the group was by now thanking Pluto for everything). After that they finished out the school day, Miss Haruna letting them out early because of the pop quiz scores which also caused her to faint yet again.

Mina was talking with Lita about everything that has happened, from past to present and then to their lovers again (mostly how much they missed their loves). Serena and Ami were silent, till they got to the Crown Game Center to put the last leg of the plan in to order.

Operation Public Humiliation.

Luna and Diana hugged each other in victory as Rei was finally pissed about the fact she was being used by Darien. She was muttering and mumbling curses about how much she thought she loved him and then he controlled her with it. That went on for the last two hours. "We're about to miss the public show!" Diana shouted grabbing both and pulling them away.

"What public show?" Rei asked as they ran down the sidewalk, Rei in a spare outfit from Serenity's things. So another words it was different shades of red and gold.

"You'll see!" Diana stated as they neared the Crown Game Center.

Darien was harassing Serenity about something as a hot fudge sundae and a milkshake sat before her. Ami, Lita, and Mina seen her face and waited (they were using their self-control training not to laugh). Luna, Rei, and Diana then ran in and slipped in to the same booth as they glanced at each other and watched. 

A crowd watched this as Serenity picked up her hot fudge sundae, a fresh one mind you with **HOT** fudge. "SHUT UP!" she shouted shoving the whole thing in to his face as he was stunned. She stood up with the milkshake in hand as many watched in surprise. "I loved you, once upon a time, then you break up with me and then want to get back together. I have had it with your abuse and harassment, so go find someone else's life to screw up." she stated coldly dumping the milkshake on him and turning to Andrew. "Hey Andrew, can you pleased put that on his tab? He has more of it then I did." Many clapped as she bowed and smiled and blew kisses to the audience.

"Sere, I believe we have some packing to do." Ami stated as they got up and left the ice cream covered Darien to boil in his anger. Let him plot revenge.

****

****


	6. Chapter 9

****

CHAPTER Nine: meet Artemis Space, Lord of Awakening

I've been here for a whole of three hours, you see,

Seen Princess Relena Peacecraft and her ways

And also seen what the others loved to do to her

(Namely Shenlong, Wing, and Shinigami).

So now, I get to have my little piece of heaven,

Thank you, Shinigami for those tips for pranks.

But where are my damned earplugs?

Heero 'Perfect Solider' Yuy glared at the annoying Princess of Pacifism and ex-Queen of Earth as she started to pull him along while squealing a high pitched squeal that put the sound of nails on a chalkboard to shame. The same sound that could make a Siren**1** want to kill herself on the very rocks they were surrounded by. The only thing that was blocking out the fact he didn't have circulation to his one arm was the ringing of his own ears.

Relena had wanted to take them all out on a afternoon picnic on this lovely Saturday afternoon to a secluded park in the middle of no where. Well, she mostly wanted to flirt with Heero and ditch the others, that wasn't happening any time soon. The secluded picnic area was covered by a ring of trees with a large grassy meadow in the middle of the circle. The paths that lead to it were covered by decades of moss and fallen trees that accumulated from years of harsh storms. 

Dou was just about to join up with the group, a bunch of pranks already planned out. Only just then he felt a familiar presence followed by a meow and the ringing of a small bell. He spun around to see white cat, with a gold crescent moon symbol on it's forehead, sitting behind him. The cat stared at him for a few moments before getting up and jumping to his shoulder. "Well, Arty, you made it did you?" he questioned with a smirk as his fingers brushed over the crystal. "They armed you also, remind me to hug Sere."

"Dou!" Quatre shouted waving at Dou as he walked towards their picnic. Well, in terms of picnic it was more like a meditating Wufei and a blue turning Heero from a creature called Relena. Quatre was just enjoying himself as he attempted to hold a conversation with Relena. The purpose for his attempt at a conversation with the dear old Pacifist Princess of Sanq was to distract her so that poor Heero could escape for just a few moments.

The conversation attempt, on the other hand, was like talking to a brick, but the brick would have been better and a useful weapon just like duct tape.

"Hey, Q!" Dou stated with a smile as the cat jumped down from his shoulder and in to the blonde Arabian's lap. "This is Arty, a friend of mines cat. He went on vacation and asked if I could watch the little devil for a week."

"What a beautiful, kitty." Relena squealed as the cat turned towards her and hissed, arching it's back. Relena didn't pay any mind and reached out to scratch the white feline behind his ears, but Artemis was having none of that and hissed again and this time swatted at her hand. She fell back and glared at the creature and then pouted and latched back on to Heero, who looked ready to shoot someone.

Around this time each had a nagging feeling that the cat was right about Relena, yet also something important was missing from their lives. Another words they were feeling a tad bit paranoid about the feeling. Not good.

"What a horrible creature." she muttered over and over again as Heero twitched, like he was on the Zero System again. Also his main thought concerned the welfare of his arm- if is was going to recover, be broken, or just fall off from the fact he did not have circulation in it "Heero, please take me out on a date."

"No." he stated coldly, trying to pull his arm from her grasp. His arm was numb and the 'Coyote Ugly'**2** deal was about to kick in.

"Why?"

"Hn."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Hn."

So that conversation started to go around in wide circles, unfortunately some people are slightly dense (even if we make 'em out to be).

About two hours later, the same argument was still going on, and the overwhelming urge to severely maim both parties the picnic was finally over. Only those that wanted to get away from the pink obsessed teenage girl were not praying to the right god for a clear escape.

They all then headed back to one of Quatre's many mansions that was in the area, it was around this time that dear old Relena suggested they all go swimming. Let's just say you never seen so many people twitch, cringe, or look ready to cry in one room- well only when your stuck watching some of the worse B-rate Science Fiction movies. Each agreed, just so they didn't have to listen to her wails or argue with her on the fact they were "tired" or "had something else to do".

They were changing presently, which led Artemis to decide he wanted to "explore" Relena's room. So he snack in to the room and seen something that made a light bulb go on above his head. He seen a rather revealing bikini sitting on the bed. With a kitty like snicker he decided to "play" with the article of clothing.

After shredded her neon pink bikini and then sneaking out again, he shot downstairs and went to find a nice place to hide out in till the shrieking was over. Another words we will say he was playing 007- Bond, Kitty Bond- in saving the world from going blind and getting the girl, when he meets back up with the Goddess of Love.

**__**

Mission Accomplished. 

"How do I make Heero want to go out on a date with me?" she mused with a rather dreamily look on her face. Thoughts of Heero in swimming trunks and in the pool dancing through her head. She walked from the bathroom, taking a shower before going swimming for some odd reason that won't be looked in to, and glanced around her room. She snapped out of it just as she picked up what remained of her shredded bikini.

A scream of bloody murder echoed throughout the mansion as all flinched or cringed at the ear-piercing sound, those closer then five hundred years felt as if they were deaf. Artemis hid in the couch, trying to hollow out a delightfully comfortable cushion as Relena came down stairs in a white robe holding her ruined bikini. "**_WHO DID THIS_**?!" she shrieked as all covered their ears in order to retain their hearing. Those that were to slow flinched and then passed out, break out the smelling salts.

"No one did, we were all down here the whole time Miss Relena." Quatre stated, trying to pacify the raging Pacifist. She growled and glared at the moving couch cushion and stomped back to her room, which had many confused. When she left Heero, Trowa, and Quatre had ran out to the pool before she came back downstairs. Dou approached the moving couch cushion miner with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Artemis." he stated crossing his arms and leaning against the edge of the couch as the cushion stopped moving. A few moments later a white cat came from his hiding spot and looked at him with a semi-innocent look, one that could fool anybody else if they knew the cat was really a cat and not a talking one or a human posing as a cat. "Did you do that?"

"Yes." he said proudly as Dou smiled, suppressing his laughter.

"Good job, you just saved us from behind blinded for life." he replied as Artemis jumped from the couch to the floor. "But you stole my idea." Dou stated with a pout as Artemis laughed.

Nothing happened at the pool side, Relena decided to watch from her balcony. (AN: That I'm to uncreative to think of something to happen without it being corny.)

That night the boys were gathered in the living room watching a movie. Relena had gone home, insulted about her bathing suit and the fact they seemed not to miss her, saying that she'd drop by the next day to have breakfast with them and then go shopping.

A hour in to a really boring movie that one can't even name, practically all were asleep. That was except for dear Dou, who was whispering with Artemis about their plan to get the annoying royal back. "Tomorrow morning at breakfast, do it. It'll be a rude awakening to Relena." he said as Artemis agreed and went off again- to plot another visit from Kitty '007' Bond.

****

****

NOTES useful for those that don't understand:

****

(1) Sirens were in myth as, I believe, daughters of Neptune/Poseidon that sung. Their singing would lure unsuspecting sailors to their death on the jagged rocks that surrounded their island.

****

(2) For those of you clueless by this reference. The name of the bar from the movie stood for if you woke up by some ugly guy after getting plastered and finding your arm was trapped under him. In this case a coyote would have attempted to naw it's limb off to escape him.

****

****

Mid. Mara: I'll be killed later for the oh-so-friggin late update, I promise to finish this and attempt to finish the others.

****

Jade: Yeah, right after she regains feeling in her fingers from History notes.


	7. Chapter 10

****

CHAPTER Ten: The Breakfest from Hell _or_ Where is the Asprin?

Plotting and plotting has caused my head to hurt,

Then again thank goodness for the Internet.

Tis near the morning and the cooks are wondering,

Wondering why a cat is waiting for them to leave.

Just wait till Cheery Pink Princess enters and I appear,

Where are my damned earplugs and that Asprin Bottle?

The hours before breakfast had left poor Artemis with a severe headache and also a short temper, seeing he spent a few hours laughing about what he found on the internet. Gotta love the well laid out website about krazy glue and ways to screw with ones life.

Well wondering from the cat that loves to pretend he is 007, our part started at breakfest. The whole shabang started off normally, all enjoying the silence that settled over the place as the five boys were quietly eating for once. That was before Relena ran in and firmly attached herself to Heero's recovering arm, sending the limb back in to a circulation induced sleep. as Dou was signaling Artemis with a sneeze. "Bless you." Quatre stated as Artemis turned in to his human form.

All looked at him as Heero was about to pull his gun, but Artemis opened his cupped hands as a crystal floated up from his palm. It glowed as the four pilots felt memories returning to them.

Trowa seen Dou and two other women talking as he joined in, a enemy attacking the black haired one, he than seen himself kissing her. He heard a melodic voice blend in with others as a group stood on a battlefield talking, vowing, than fighting. Lord Trowa Heavyarms.

Quatre seen a woman with silver hair up in a odd style hugging him and calling him brother. Another woman with auburn hair and looked like she was crossed with a dragon, they kissed. Than his friends on a battlefield with some women, their voices, their vows, their deaths. Lord Quatre Sandrock.

Wufei seen a dragon like woman and him talking in a courtyard, word like brother and sister from both of them. Than a blue haired woman and him swimming under the moonlight, kissing passionately. Than a battlefield with her fighting at his side, kissing him with tears falling down her cheeks. Lord Wufei Shenlong.

Heero seen a silver haired woman in his arms, actually in his bed as a set of puncture marks were on her neck. He than seen a wolf running by him in a dark forest under the full moon. Than a battlefield with others. Lord Heero Wing.

Relena looked at the slumped pilots as they started to awaken, Dou was smirking as they sat up and looked at her. A growl echoed as Heero was gone from her side and ready to fight. "What is **_SHE _**doing here?" Quatre asked coldly as all looked at him surprised.

Relena ran from Quatre's mansion as the six men inside smiled. "Their back." Artemis said happily as they looked at him and started to chat about old things.

__

One more day, Dou thought sitting back,_ than they will be back with their loves._

****

****

Luna and Diana escorted Serena, Lita, Mina, and Ami to the edge of a forest as night was taking over and the moon was about to gain it's full glow. "Watch yourself, my children, you are in danger of a Demon Prince and a corrupt Harpy." Pluto warned as they nodded.

"We will, Puu." Serena stated taking off in to the forest as Mina went to her own home, Ami to find a lake, and Lita to find a garden. Luna stood before her own communicator went off. She plucked it from her hyper-space pocket as Artemis's face was on it.

"We are stuck here, Princess Relena some how made it so no one can leave her city." he stated as the two cursed and Diana and Hotaru blinked at their mothers.

"We'll bring the girl there, it'll work." Luna stated with a smile as Pluto looked at her. "Believe me, a eye opener."

~*^^*~

Artemis and Dou had made sure the group made it to a forest. They were done with their conversation with Pluto and Luna. "Might as well, the fight will probably take place here before they leave for home." Dou stated as Artemis nodded.

"I heard from a very reliable source that the two are coming together at the school." Artemis stated as Dou smiled.

"Let us register the girls than, I say 'exchange students' fit." Dou chuckled as they went off.

~*^^*~

Luna, Artemis, and Diana had hacked in to the files at the Peacecraft Academy. "Darien DID enter and Relena owns it." Diana stated as her aunt and uncle smirked.

"All the better." Artemis stated with a sadistic smile as clicking of keys filled the room.

****

****

Two days from their run, they had taken leave to the Sanq Kingdom. Mina had gone off with Setsuna as soon as they reached the place, Mirchui and Haruka went off on a romantic trip to celebrate their 12th Wedding Anniversary. The rest were dressing in the itchy uniforms of pink and white and mentally cursing the creator of them to a rather interesting death dealing with leechs and a lot of other things.

Class was going normally. Relena hanging over a pissed off looking, vampiric reverting to, Heero as the others glared at her. Darien was flirting as the teacher came in and all calmed down in their OWN seats. "Okay students, we have some exchange students here with us today." he stated as four girls walked in, all eyes glued to them.

"Serenity Tsukino-Yue."

"Lita Kino-Jupiter."

"Ami Mizuno-Mercury."

"Hotaru Maxwell-Saturn."

All looked at Dou as he replied, 'relative' and they all shrugged it off. Seven people in the room felt that they meet these four. One knew that for sure, four were deeply trying to figure out why they wanted to kiss one of them, and two were hiding the fact they were really pissed off. They were all directed to seats, which was probably going to be the worst thing for our evil doers so grab a helmet.

Serena was behind Relena, diagonal from Darien and in front of Heero with Wufei to her side. Lita was sitting to Wufei's other side, beside Dou and infront of Hotaru. Ami was sitting to Relena's side in front of Trowa as Quatre was infront of Lita.

Serena snickered as a few glanced at her, namely her friends.

'Let the games begin.' she mouthed to them as they smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

***


	8. Status Update

This is being posted because my project of rewriting "What Might Have Happened" is nearing the end of the first leg, close to entering the second part of that series. The reason for this is to announce that I posted a poll in my profile to see what series will be next to be finish.

Before continuing, I will caution those that have kept with this series. I will be changing a few things, since the flow and time line had not been established. So far this might turn into a repeat of "What Might Have Happened" in the fact that events will be added, reasons for having certain characters will be given, and maybe make a few things more understandable. The pairings will be the same, guarantee that, but it may be longer and some things may not be the same.

I have no excerpt for this yet, since I have not looked at it for awhile, but I have posted a poll in profile to see what fic I will be finishing after my rewrite of "What Might Have Happened." Sorry for hte buzz kill of this note, but figured giving a bit of warning was best.


End file.
